bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches!
Zaraki Kenpachi Approaches! is the thirty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki begins his battle with 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Summary Ichigo, Ganju Shiba, and 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada head down the courtyard, but are stopped by Captain Zaraki's Reiatsu. Back at the 5th Division station, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori is in jail. She recalls the deceased Captain Sōsuke Aizen's body being hung from the wall. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto enters to check on Momo. Momo asks what's going on outside, and Rangiku reports utter chaos. When Momo asks how the investigation goes, Rangiku explains the 5th Division is in chaos more than anyone because they've lost both their captain and vice-captain. She rebukes Momo, who apologizes for her actions. Rangiku then presents Momo with a letter from Aizen written before his death. Momo carefully opens the letter and reads. It is Aizen's will. It explains that Aizen knew he was being followed and he apologizes for worrying her. She figures he must have written it the night before when she visited him. He says he will reveal everything he knows so far, and she is shocked at the news. Meanwhile, Ichigo's group remains immobilized by the Reiatsu. Ichigo announces that they have to escape. Kenpachi is already on to them, however, and listening very carefully to their movements. Ichigo notices that they don't seem to be getting away. Hanatarō finally collapses, so Ganju carries him. Kenpachi evaluates all three and decides Ichigo is worth the fight. Finally, Ichigo figures out where his foe is hiding: on a nearby roof. Instantly, Kenpachi is behind him, and Ichigo feels as if Kenpachi's Reiatsu is impaling him. Ichigo decides it must be an "air of bloodlust". Kenpachi knows who Ichigo is, but Ichigo must reminisce back to fighting 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame to remember Kenpachi's name. Ichigo turns to face his foe. Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki, who felt something even inside the shrine, recalls Lieutenant Renji Abarai's report of Ichigo's entrance to Soul Society. She prays for him to leave her. Ichigo recalls Yoruichi Shihōin's warning of "run if you meet a captain". His teammates have been floored from Kenpachi's Reiatsu, and suddenly, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi jumps from behind Kenpachi to note Hanatarō's poor condition. Ichigo is amazed at her and asks who she is. She introduces herself as the lieutenant of the 11th Division, and Ichigo urges Ganju to take Hanatarō and run. Ganju reluctantly complies, while Ichigo stands to face the captain. Kenpachi announces that all he wants to do is fight and doesn't care about anything else Ichigo may be trying to defend. Ichigo prepares, though Kenpachi notes the many flaws in his stance and offers Ichigo a chance at a free cut. Ichigo is unsure of what's going on, but Kenpachi holds to his offer. Kenpachi taunts him, so Ichigo finally strikes. Hanatarō suddenly wakes and causes Ganju to trip with his worry about Ichigo. He asks where Ichigo is, then urges to go back when he finds out. Hanatarō explains that Kenpachi's name means that he's immortal. Ganju still refuses to go back on the grounds that they were urged to save Rukia by Ichigo, and the two take off. Ichigo struck Kenpachi, but it was Ichigo who bled. His cut didn't hurt Kenpachi at all, but in fact wounded Ichigo's hand. Kenpachi is disappointed and pushes Ichigo back by Zangetsu's sharp edge with his bare hands. Kenpachi explains that when two Reiatsus collide, the one that is stronger repels the weaker one. Kenpachi's Reiatsu is too strong for Ichigo, so no damage was done. Kenpachi draws his sword, declaring it's his turn to attack. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ganju Shiba #Hanatarō Yamada #Momo Hinamori #Sōsuke Aizen #Rangiku Matsumoto #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai #Yoruichi Shihōin #Yachiru Kusajishi Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Zanjutsu (斬術, Cutting Technique) Navigation Category:Episodes